A significant amount of research has been directed both to the direct and indirect stimulation and sensing of the left and right vagus nerves, the phrenic nerve, the sacral nerve, the cavernous nerve, and portions of the anatomy with baroreceptors (e.g., the carotid artery) to treat a wide variety of medical, psychiatric, and neurological disorders or conditions. For example, stimulation of the vagus nerve has been proposed as a method for treating various heart conditions, including heart failure. The nerves stimulated and/or sensed may be sympathetic or parasympathetic in character.
In a nerve stimulation and sensing system, one or more electrodes are formed on a lead that are electrically connected to an implanted electronic package, such as a pulse generator. Electrical energy is delivered to the electrodes by conductors that extend from the pulse generator at a proximal end of the lead to the electrodes at a distal end of the lead. For direct stimulation of a nerve, the electrodes may be configured to be secured directly to, wrapped around, or laid next to the nerve. The lead should be configured so that the electrodes remain in contact with the nerve to be stimulated